Ensenada
Ensenada is a large city on the Baja Californian coast on Ruta del Negrero. Ensenada is part of El Triángulo de Vicios, mostly making its money through gambling and trade. Ensenada is at least nominally an independent city-state, but in reality, it has been run by the infamous Cinderella Cartel for nearly a hundred years. The last independent city in El Triángulo de Vicios, Ensenada is scrambling for its own survival as it does not want to be snapped up by NCR or the Vanguardistas. Most in Ensenada would just like to “deja que los buenos tiempos pasen” or “let the good times roll”. History Colonial Era Development The Great War The Long Bloodshed The Cinderella Cartel Under New Management Government Economy Culture Census and Racial Diversity Language Religion Points of Interest Bajamar de Ensenada La Bufadora Ensenada Marketplace Hotel Coral & Marina Isla Todos Santos The Port of Ensenada The Valley of Guadalupe Villa Marina Hotel Notable Individuals Mayor Garcia Mayor Garcia El Halcon Negro El Halcon Negro, also known as the Black Falcon, is a lone gunman on a personal crusade across Northern Mexico, using Ensenada as a base of operations. Broken by war for and against NCR, the Black Falcon now fights for himself and a vision of a world free of tyranny. He is tolerated by Sebastiano and the Cinderella Cartel because they share a common enemy, and he is technically classified as an associate of the cartel. The man would gladly turn on the cartel if given the opportunity, but he needs a big city to be based out of if he wants to continue “his work” and have a steady supply of chems. El Hombre del Infierno El Hombre del Infiern is a prominent sicario of the Cinderella Cartel and Sebastiano’s personal bodyguard, a hulking man clad in T-51b power armor painted a fiery red. No one really knows where the bodyguard came from, but what is known for certain is that El Hombre del Infiern already had quite a lot of combat experience when he arrived in Ensenada. He speaks very little in Spanish and speaks only a little more in English. Whenever Sebastiano has a problem in Ensenada, he sends his enforcer El Hombre del Infiern to deal with it. He has not failed Sebastiano yet. Jean Jean is a polyglot and a gambler originally from the ruins of Veracruz who now lives in Ensenada. He has had a thoroughly interesting life but prefers to keep his history to himself. Jean works part time as a translator for visitors to Ensenada, but he is as likely to swindle you as he is to help you. His attitude is quite unpredictable, and one would be wise to not cross him. Ofelia Lopez Ofelia Lopez is a capo of the Cinderella Cartel under Sebastiano. The most trusted advisor of the previous jefe, Ofelia has only begrudgingly served under the new jefe, Sebastiano. Sebastiano holds Ofelia in great respect though, and she still serves as his top advisor. It is her that does most of the ground work for the Cinderella Cartel in Ensenada, alongside El Hombre de Infierno. Ranger Patricio Ranger Patricio is an NCR Ranger sent to Ensenada to spy on the Cinderella Cartel from a distance. Patricio was born in the Valley of Guadalupe in Mexico, but his family moved to Dayglow when he was seven. Patricio at first had difficulty adapting to the NCR but in time has become a loyal citizen of the Republic, culminating in him eventually becoming an NCR Ranger. Now serving the Bear in Mexico, Patricio is back in his homeland keeping a keen eye on the cartel types. He is a resourceful and conscientious person who does his duty. Lector Rodolpho Abrahán Pabloff de Petrov Lector Rodolpho Abrahán Pabloff de Petrov is the unofficial leader of a small religious community named Klubnikin in the Valley of Guadalupe immediately south of Ensenada. A group of Spiritual Christians who came to Mexico from Russia long before the Great War, the Molokans in Klubnikin have mostly stayed to themselves and preserved their cultural heritage surprisingly well after the war. That being said, Lector Rodolpho has had to deal with increasing pressure in recent years from both inside and outside his community. The lector has become increasingly conflicted about his people’s pacifism and rejection of hierarchy in the face of formidable opponents such as the Cinderella Cartel and the other cartels. Sebastiano Morales Sebastiano Morales is the jefe of the Cinderella Cartel, the largest and most influential cartel in Baja California, and the majority owner of the casinos in Ensenada. The adopted son of the last jefe, Sebastiano is a regrettably rather self-destructive person, but his business acumen and ruthless yet liberal personality has kept him atop the ranks of the cartel for the last decade with his goal to become the jefe de jefes someday. Whether Sebastiano will be able to hold off the forces trying to push him out from without and within is to be seen. Teague Morehead Teague Morehead is a prodigious gambler and the son of former Enclave personnel. Raised in Mexico and fluent in both English and Spanish, Teague has lived in Ensenada ever since the death of his mother. He has used his good education, skill at gambling, and large supply of advanced tech to remain afloat for the last couple years. Victor Martinez Victor Martinez is a big arms dealer or balcacero who has taken up residence in Ensenada working for the Cinderella Cartel ever since being forced to flee Tijuana. He has connections throughout the peninsula and is probably the single richest person in Baja California. Victor is a duplicitous individual who is willing to betray anyone who is inconvenient to him. That being said, Victor has been careful to not backstab enough people so as not to never be trusted again. Ximena Ximena is an older lounge singer in Ensenada and a favorite of the Cinderella Cartel. A starlet in her younger years, Ximena has been in a sort of decline for the last decade or so. A pompous vain woman, Ximena has a great feeling of self-importance due to her connections but is legitimately skilled in terms of singing. Her gambling habit has kept her from scraping together any real savings. Quotes By About Category:Mexico Category:Baja Category:Communities